


Day Sixteen

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [16]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Cross-country tour; pit stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Sixteen

“Merry fucking Christmas,” Chris says, rolling over in his bed. “Who let me drink so much?” 

Post show Chris is always a gem. He can’t hold his own with the rest of them, not even Di, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. 

Darren reaches over and slaps him on the belly, making Chris groan and curl up in a fetal position. “Me. You’re just so damn cute when you get all pink and sweaty. Until the puking starts, at least.” 

“Fuck off. I hope I got it on your shoes.” Chris starfishes on his back. He’s only wearing boxer briefs, but modesty stopped being a thing about five hundred tiny changing rooms ago. “Can I go back to sleep?” 

“Nope,” Darren says. “Because it’s our free day and you promised me we’d sightsee.” 

Chris stares at him blearily. “I remember no such thing.” 

Darren just grins, stretching out beside Chris. “Up and at ‘em!” 

*

The tour is… amazing, really. If you’d asked Darren what he thought he’d be doing after college, he’d never in a million years have dreamed up ‘be part of an internationally known a capella group’ but here he is and this is his fucking _life_ and it’s… really awesome. 

They’ve been on tour before, but this is definitely their best one yet. It’s right on the heels of a few big tv appearances (thanks, Ellen) and the release of a new album and it’s a best for the group. 

It’s a personal best, too. He and Chris spent years convincing each other that it would hurt the group if they got together and it didn’t work, but the years haven’t dulled the sparks between them in the least and some time in the last year they seem to have reached the expiration date for denial. 

They’re part of the group, but they’re also… them, their own thing. They have their own channel on youtube, and lately they’ve got a pretty awesome following just the two of them. 

*

What to do in Austin, Texas when your tourism time is reduced down to twelve hours? 

A lot, apparently. Darren’s been there for music festivals a couple of times and he happily drags Chris around to all his favorite stops. Breakfast is crepes on Congress, then shop browsing where Chris buys his sister at least four souvenirs she probably won’t be impressed by. Darren insists on trying on cowboy hats that Chris will never allow him to buy, but in return Chris drags Darren into a candy store. Lunch is tacos and queso so good that it makes Chris want to cry, and then ice cream that really shouldn’t go at all with the queso but somehow his stomach decides that it’ll allow the combination for once. 

They wrap it up with a split boozy milkshake and green chili mac in a crowded theater of people shouting Monty Python at the screen, because Darren says he’s never taken Chris on a date before and that’s just not right. 

“Still hungry?” Darren asks hopefully, once they’re done with the movie. They’re each holding plastic blow up swords that they poke each other with about even five seconds. 

“We just ate,” Chris whines. He would tease Darren about the little tummy pooch he gets every time they go on tour, but he actually kind of likes it so it works in his best interest not to. “You cannot be hungry again.” 

“There’s just this really awesome doughnut place…” Darren wheedles. “Joey ate three one night, it was epic. We thought he’d never crash from the sugar rush.” 

“When was that?” Chris asks. He likes hearing about Darren’s college friends. He’s met most of them, since the group has been through most of their towns at one point or another. 

“ACL a couple years ago. Remember, I tried to get you to come?” Darren goes poke-poke with the sword. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Maybe this year?” Chris offers, shy in a way that sends Darren’s stomach spiraling. 

Darren grins. “Gonna take you up on that.” 

*

The rest of the group and some of their tour crew are camped out at a bar called Maggie Mae’s, but Darren isn’t ready to give up their private time just quite yet. 

They head for the hotel instead, for the double bed room they’re sharing. They change into a pajamas and overpay for a movie to watch while they attack the doughnuts Chris had caved on but insisted on waiting to eat. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Chris says, leaning over to lick a smear of chocolate from Darren’s stubble. 

Darren grins at him. “You know what we oughta do right now?” 

“What?” Chris narrows his eyes. “Please tell me it doesn’t involve that chocolate icing and my gentials, because no.” 

“Wow, fantasy killer.” Darren pouts, but then grabs his phone and leans in until he’s snuggled against Chris. “Instagraaaam.” 

“Ugh.” Chris rolls his eyes and reaches up to wipe the whipped topping his monstrous fried concoction, but Darren stops him. 

“No, come on, messy selfie!” Darren insists. “We gotta show the locals we taste tested the wears.” 

Chris sighs again but when Darren raises the phone up, he smiles obediently into it. 

“Perfect!” Darren says, giving Chris a chocolate-sticky kiss on the cheek. 

They spend a few minutes laughing over the comments that come pouring in, but that gets old fast and the movie actually isn’t that bad. Chris falls asleep twenty minutes in and Darren would be upset if he weren’t so fucking pleased that Chris is comfortable enough with him to actually sleep. 

*

Morning comes too fast. They pack up their bags at just past daybreak and head for the tour bus, meeting the rest of the band there. 

“Can we go back to sleep?” Chris asks, resting his head on Darren’s shoulder. By now everyone just sort of expects them to cuddle up together in their own little world. 

“Mhm. Go for it,” Darren says, stretching out. He doesn’t go back to sleep, just stares out the window and bids another town goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105416945475/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-sixteen)


End file.
